cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Package Deals
Package Deals are sets of bundles offered to new players by paying with real money (through iOS's App Store or Google's Play Store. They were introduced in September 16, 2015 as means to bring better deals to players. Package deals can be access via Crystal Shop. Three things are exclusive and can only be obtained through Package Deals: *'White Gold Drop' *'Lavish Golden Lace Parasol' (Giant landing makes Coins, an A-grade Treasure similar to Prosperity Bracelet of Earth) *'Dreaming Strawberry Choco Donut' (Revives + Coin/XP Bonus, an A-grade Treasure that looks similar to Dreaming Choco Donut of Life) List of Packages Permanent Packages Permanent Packages are packages that will stay and will not expire. Each of the package featured here always have an exclusive item that cannot be found anywhere except by buying, which makes some things inaccessible if players play it without spending some cash. This makes packages attractive to all new, experienced players, and collectors alike, as these can boost their gameplay and progress for new players, while experienced players can have access to variety of exclusive items. Collectors can buy those exclusive items for their collection. Limited-Time Packages Limited-Time Packages are packages that appear for a set period of time and will expire indefinitely. Despite being sought as the more premium version of the packages, all of them can be obtained cash-free by unlocking through Coins/Crystals. The expiry dates might be an indicator when the next Cookie and pet will be released, but it should only be taken with a grain of salt. It could be attractive for new players that sought to spend some cash to gain advantage, but veteran players may already have the resources to unlock both the cookie and pet without spending these package deals. Lime Cookie Package Deals (Sept 16-30, 2015) :Expire Date: September 30, Midnight (GMT+9) Lime Cookie Package Deals were deals that ran during the month of September 2015. It was featured along with the debut of Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard. Peppermint Cookie Package Deals (Oct 23-Nov 13, 2015) :Expire Date: November 13, Midnight (GMT+9) Peppermint Cookie Package Deals were deals that ran during the month of late October to early November 2015. It was featured along with the debut of Peppermint Cookie and Paper Boat Sailor. Strategy The Package Deals can actually be a much better deal compared to buying Crystals directly from the Crystal Shop if you have fully upgraded the Cookie and pet featured in the package if you want to buy Crystals if there is no Crystal Sale going on. * The most expensive Crystal bundle you can buy is 1,092 Crystals at $75.68. * The Supreme Package at $59.99 gives you 200 Crystals, but it will give you additional Crystals if you already have a fully upgraded Cookie and pet (which gives 406 and 370 Crystals, respectively) which will add up to 976 Crystals, just 116 Crystals less than if you brought the most expensive Crystal bundle. It does, however, have two additional benefits: It gives you 7 guaranteed S rank treasures (which is essentially almost the same as if you are buying a 6+1 Big Set but with an infinitely better perk) and 8,000 Magic Powder. It is also $15.69 cheaper. With these in mind, buying the Supreme Package seems to be much more attractive. The only disadvantage is that if you buy the package, you cannot buy it again until the next package set has been released. Gallery Crystal_Shop.png|Access to the Package Deals through Crystal Shop Permanent_Package_Deals.png|Permanent Package Deals Lime_Cookie_Package_Deals.png|Lime Cookie Package Deals that ran from Sept 16-30, 2015. Package-Deals-Bought.PNG|A Cookie Package that has been bought. You cannot buy it again. The Permanent Package Deals are gone once you have bought those as well. Package-Deals-Expired-HQ.PNG|The Cookie Packages has expired for now until the next Cookie has been released. 9162015-One-Time-Packages.png|Package Deals Announcement Newsletter. Retrieved on September 16, 2015 9162015-Bundle-Deals.png|Lime Cookie Package Deals Announcement Newsletter. Retrieved on September 16, 2015 LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Package-Deals-Newsletter.png|Peppermint Cookie Package Deals Announcement Newsletter. Retrieved on October 23, 2015. LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Package-Deals.png|Peppermint Cookie Package Deals that runs from Oct 23 - Nov 13, 2015. Trivia *Once a Package Deal has been bought, the package disappears from the shop, and all the rewards can be claimed in the Rewards section in the Mail Box. *Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard are the very first Cookie and pet to be featured in the Cookie Packages. In the Kakao version, however, Orange Cookie and Mini Orange Mouse was the first.